Pinky Kirby Butterfly
The Pinky Kirby Butterfly originated in Hawaii, United States and is now spread in tropical areas around the world. They started to appear during the 70’s around the area little by little. Its body shape, including its wings, are completely pink; it also measures about one foot tall and can weigh from three to five pounds. This odd creature is considered to be categorized as an insect. Scientists are still not sure what might have caused this rare type of butterfly to be created. Rumors say an underwater scientific military base by Maui were testing different chemicals to all sort of butterflies. Some got out and were exposed to “Ricin” and started attacking everyone in the lab. Even though they’re dangerous, scientists are still currently trying to do more research in learning more about this exotic creature. This rare type of butterfly is highly dangerous since every time it flaps its wings while in motion, it releases highly toxic dust in the air. They can fly up to 10 miles per hour, they are very quick and agile. It releases these highly toxic dust from its wings since it’s a way to protect itself from predators. If you see one nearby from where you’re located, immediately take cover at a closed facility building. If you’re in a beach and there isn’t a closed facility building nearby, staying underwater for a few minutes may work also. The Pinky Kirby Butterfly’s food is all sorts of fruits and vegetables. They have two long fangs for them to chew on big and hard fruits. They normally like to travel from place to place to find food for themselves. When they travel overseas, they travel as packs so they can protect themselves against any danger. Once they’ve reached into their destination, they segregate themselves from each to find what is best for them. Pinky Kirby Butterflies are normally friendly and mind their own business. Although, there are a few characteristics about these butterflies that are very different within their genders. Male butterflies are normally bigger and heavier comparing to the female butterflies. Their wings are also bigger which causes them to be more agile. Also, they tend to be more aggressive if they feel they’re in danger. Female butterflies are much smaller than male butterflies in general. Although, they’re even more aggressive than male butterflies if anything approaches it while it’s eating. Their attitudes are like this since typically male butterflies like to take their food from them. Scientists are working hard to find some kind of vaccine for humans to have so we could be immune from the Pinky Kirby Butterfly’s toxic dust. Many have sacrificed and are risking their lives in doing so, yet they know it is for a good cause for future generations. They want these butterflies to feel comfortable in the world so people won’t try to hurt them in the future. Every day they discover and learn new things from the Pinky Kirby Butterflies and they love to see this progress go forward.